


Ryohei EXTREME NO

by widdlewed



Series: Guys NO [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryohei will get stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryohei EXTREME NO

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the Guys NO series. 
> 
> I will now begin the actual story that takes place after this series. This was just the foundation for the real story. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and enjoying these one-shots.

The morning the Sasagawa house didn’t wake up to Ryohei’s yell of ‘EXTREME MORNING!’ was the day they knew something was wrong. Little Kyoko, at the tender age of six, peeked into her big brother’s room and her heart stopped. 

 

Ryohei was sitting up, staring at his hands while tears silently cascaded down his cheeks. His eyes were empty and his face was set in a grim frown. He looked far too old to be eight, Kyoko’s brain supplied. Did he have a nightmare? 

 

“Onii-chan?” Kyoko called and Ryohei jerked his head to the side, staring directly at her. 

 

“Kyo-Kyoko! EXTREME good morning!” Ryohei sniffled, wiping at his wet face. 

 

“What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” Kyoko asked as she padded into the room, crawling onto his bed. Ryohei pulled her onto his lap and hugged her, burying his nose into her hair. 

 

“Yeah,” Ryohei croaked, voice the softest she had ever heard it, “yeah I did.” 

 

* * *

 

“Please!” Kyoko didn’t know whether to be flattered or alarmed that Ryohei was on his knees in front of her. “Please let me train!” 

 

“Onii-chan!” Kyoko huffed. “Fighting bears isn’t safe! It’s dangerous!” The eight year old girl could only cross her arms stubbornly as her ten year old brother only begged louder, as if that’d change her mind. 

 

“Kyoko!” There was a tinge of desperation in his voice and Kyoko’s arms faltered from their defensive posture. “ _ Please _ ! I have to get stronger, Kyoko! I have to be able to protect my Family! I need to be able to protect you! To protect-” Ryohei bit back his words, his eyes squinting as he tried to stop the tears from forming. 

 

“ _ Please.”  _ Ryohei’s head was bent down as he sat up, leaning on his haunches. “Please.” He sounded so broken, so defeated. Kyoko fell to her knees and took Ryohei’s face in her hands. 

 

“Onii-chan, is it really important?” Kyoko whispered, her own eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the child who wasn’t her brother - hadn’t been for two years now. 

 

“Yes,” Ryohei’s hands overlapped with hers. 

 

“Then I give you permission to do whatever you think will help you get stronger. But please,” Kyoko sniffled, “don’t hurt yourself too much.”

This boy wasn’t her brother, not anymore, not since that nightmare that had broken his spirits and what was left was a shallow imitation trying to redeem itself in the world’s eyes. Kyoko seemed to know this, the morning she came upon him crying, and so she’d help him redeem himself. 

 

He was a shining sun, after all. Not a eclipsed one. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kyoko,” twelve year old Ryohei spoke one day in a very confused tone, eyebrows furrow in deep thought. “Are Yamamoto and Sawada friends?” 

 

Kyoko perked up, looking from the TV to her older brother. 

 

“Uh-huh!” Ten year old Kyoko chirped. “Yamamoto-kun just went up to Sawada-kun at lunch yesterday and told him they were friends! The other kids tried talking Yamamoto-kun out of it, calling Sawada-kun ‘Dame-Tsuna’ but then Yamamoto-kun told everyone that ‘all he needed was Tsuna’ and shut everyone up! They walk to school together and have lunch together and Hana-chan says that they are being gross and-!” Kyoko blinked when Ryohei burst into hearty laughter, causing their mom and dad to look at them as Ryohei bent at the waist, gasping for breath. 

 

“He’s so sly!” Ryohei barked out, tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. He quickly excused himself and Kyoko could hear the beginnings of sobs blend with his chuckles. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ryohei was angry. 

 

BAM. BAM. SMACK. THUD. THUD. 

 

Ryohei was livid. 

 

THUD. THUD. THUD. 

 

Ryohei punched the sand-bag clean off the chain and launched it through the wooden wall of the boxing club’s room. 

 

“Break school property and I’ll bite you to death,” Kyouya’s voice sounded from the new hole in the wall. 

 

“Sawada was attacked? By Vongola?” Ryohei spat, his body seeming to shimmer with a layer of sun flames blanketing over his flesh. 

 

“Yes. The Rain took care of the assassin. In this world, there is a older Sawada. We believe it was a inheritance issue that caused the attack,” Kyouya spoke as he flicked a bit of dust off his shoulder. 

 

“He’s okay though, right?” Ryohei asked as he jumped through the wall and scooped up what was left of the sand-bag. 

 

“He’s getting out of the hospital by the end of the week, Rain told me. The Storm is coming next week.” 

 

“Octopus-head is? How’d ya know?” Ryohei wiped at the sweat forming at his brow. 

 

“The landlord of his apartment building was notified of his upcoming arrival. Of course, I have been notified as well by her as the new residence.” 

 

The Hibari Family was informed of everyone coming and going from Namimori, after all. 

 

“Ah.” Ryoehi stared down at the torn sand-bag. “Sawada...Tsuna doesn’t remember, does he?” Ryohei asked. 

 

“No, the Herbivore doesn’t remember.” Kyouya sounded strangely begrudging to admit that. Like the rest of the Guardians, Kyouya had gained a soft spot for their boss (not that he’d ever admit it). 

 

“Thanks Hibari,” Ryohei spoke and Kyouya just grunted, turning and leaving the boxer alone with his thoughts. 

 

* * *

 

_ “Lambo, I’m going to go back to Italy to see what’s going on, okay?” Ryohei said, looking from Reborn to Lambo. Lambo just shrugged and Ryohei bit back the urge to yell at the man. He wasn’t the only one who had lost their Family. He wasn’t the only one suffering. But he kept quiet and left, taking the first plan from Japan to Italy.  _

 

_ He never made it to Italy, sadly. No. One of the rival Famiglia, the Procione Famiglia, seemed to have caught wind of Ryohei’s return and shot the airplane out of the sky.  _

 

_ Everyone died on impact.  _

_ Ryohei’s last thoughts were nothing but curses towards the Scavenger Famiglias.  _


End file.
